


How can a moment last forever

by Aharris96



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aharris96/pseuds/Aharris96
Kudos: 2





	How can a moment last forever

how can a moment last forever,how can a moment never die


End file.
